


What About Our Marriage?

by dat_fab_unicorn_doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, At least I hope you remember, FOR YOU IRENE, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, Fluff, God I hope bae doesn't see I put the texts between us on here, God I hope he doesnt find out I wrote us as a gay couple, Irene my child, It is fine, M/M, Other, Very very fluffy, You know who's who, based off of irl stuffs, oh well, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_fab_unicorn_doe/pseuds/dat_fab_unicorn_doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FOR IRENE MY SMOL SWEET SUMMER CHILD. This is based off of real events. Slightly changed. It didn't end this way I can tell you this. I may or may not make this a series depending on whether or not Irene like it. But whatever here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Our Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

> These are texts that went down Irl in our squads group chat that's why it may seem out of character but whatever. Also Gadreel's and Balthazar's (me) texts are cheesy and stupid and I hope Bae doesn't find out I called our texts cheesy and stupid but oh well. They aren't really stupid but they are semi-cheesy. Also Irene picked the songs that I have the lyrics of in here which are Badfish~ Sublime Amber ~ 311 ( I think she didnt tell me which one) and If I Ain't Got You ~ Alicia Keys.

  _When you grab a hold of me_

 

  _You tell me that I'll never be set free_

  _But I'm a parasite,_

  _Creep and crawl I step into the night._

  _Two pints of booze_

  _Tell me are you a badfish, too (are you a badfish, too)?_

  _Ain't got no money to spend_

  _I hope the night will never end_

 

 

 

 

**_February 3_**

 

**Castiel: We should all get married next** **Friday.**

_Inias: What?_

Balthazar: Same.

**Castiel: STUGO does this thing where you can get married the Friday before Valentine's for 3 dollars and add on another person for just a dollar we should all do it next Friday.**

_Inias: Sounds good._

Balthazar: I don't see why not.

* * *

  
_**February 5**_

Balthazar: I am going to die I swear.

_Gadreel: No you can't die._

Balthazar: Why don't you ever let me die?

_Gadreel: Why don't you ever let me die?_

Balthazar: You know why I won't.

_Gadreel: The same reason you won't let me die._

Balthazar: WAIT HOLD UP YOU DO KNOW MY REASON FOR NOT LETTING YOU DIE RIGHT?

_Gadreel: Very much so._

Balthazar: Why didn't you ever tell me?

_Gadreel: Because I am a hesitant gopher._

_ Gadreel: Plus I was waiting to surprise you. _

Balthazar: What are we exactly?

_Gadreel: Whatever you want us to be._

Balthazar: You already know what I want us to be.

_Gadreel: Then that's what we are._

* * *

 

  
Balthazar: I HAVE ACQUIRED BAE.

**Castiel: Really?**

Balthazar: YES UNOFFICIAL OFFICIAL BAE IS NOW OFFICIAL OFFICIAL BAE.

**Castiel: Majestic.**

Balthazar: Wait this mean I can't do the marriage anymore.

**Castiel: Damn it Balth I already got the money and everything.**

Balthazar: I am sorry but I have finally acquired bae I can't ruin that.

**Castiel: So it's just me and Inias now?**

Balthazar: Seems like it. But I know you'll love that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

  
**Castiel: So Balth can't do the marriage anymore because he and Gadreel are now a couple.**

_Inias: Wow really?_

**Castiel: Yep.**

**Castiel: Looks like it's just us now is that ok?**

_Inias: Yeah of course._

****Castiel: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Amazing.** **

* * *

  
**_February 11  
_**

_Inias: I don't want to get married tomorrow._

**Castiel: Why not?**

 

_Inias: I just don't want to._

**Castiel: Damn it Inias.**

* * *

 

**Castiel: Balth Inias isn't doing the marriage anymore.**

Balthazar: Wowe.

Balthazar: Murder him.

**Castiel: I will.**

Balthazar: So who are you gonna marry tomorrow?

**Castiel: I don't know. I'll find someone though. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Balthazar: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Amaze


End file.
